You are Loved,Charlie Brown
by tvsitcomfan
Summary: Charlie reflects back on an important milestone in his life that changed everything for Lucy and possibly him.


Charlie Brown was leaning on the wall. The wall has been there for as long as he could remember. It has helped him sort out his most difficult problems and has been there for his best moments as well including the moments with his closest friends. Close to 60 years later,it was hard to believe that he was in fact a grandfather. So much has changed since he was five years old when he first met Patty,Shermy,Linus,Lucy and Schroeder and many other friends along the way. It was fall of 2015 yet his heart and his memories were reverting back to the past. The past when moments were happy,simple,and fun.

He was just getting out of high school and his friends were taking separate paths. Schroeder decided to pursue his lifelong dream of becoming a concert pianist. He went to school in New York for performing arts,eventually leading him to being a composer for many musical movie scores. Naturally, Lucy was heartbroken. It took her a while to get over it. He remembered that day too well.

...

It was a dark and stormy night. It was the end of a long summer. Charlie Brown noticed a figure leaning against a long,brick wall in the distance. She was cold and shivering. He went up to her and held his umbrella over her head. She turned to him and then looked away,hiding a scowl on her face

"What do you want, Charlie Brown? Haven't I been humiliated enough today?" He inched a little closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy,I..."

"Nothing you're gonna say is gonna help make things better or bring him back."

"But,Lucy..."

"Scram, block head!" Charlie was hurt. Sure, Lucy hasn't been the nicest person to have ever graced the earth. At the same time, over the years, he has gotten used to her crabiness and thought of it as a sign of affection. When he had rough days, regardless of what comment that Lucy made,she always knew the right thing to say to cheer him up. If only he could do the same to her.

Charlie took off his rain coat and draped it over his friend's shoulders. He turned and walked away into the dark night.

Back at home, Sally was at the kitchen table writing a paper for homework. It was her senior year of college and she was finishing up her degree in law. He put his umbrella aside and took off his wet shoes. Just then,the phone rang.

"Hello? Oh,hi Linus. ...I tried talking to her. I did everything I could. I wish there was something I could do. Let me know how she is,alright?" Charlie glanced at the kitchen table and noticed Sally waving at him.

"Sally says hello,by the way. Talk to you later. Bye." He put down the phone gently and went in front of the television and slumped in his old bean bag chair. He didn't turn on the television, afraid it would distract his sister from her studies. He wasn't in the mood to get lost in the world of television at the moment, anyhow. Just then, there was a loud, continuous knock on the front door. Slowly getting up, he crept towards the door,unsure of who was to appear on the opposite side. He unlocked the door, and opened it to discover Lucy standing in front of him. Speechless, he stepped aside and allowed his friend to enter the room.

"Hey,Lucy,how are you," Sally exclaimed as she wrapped up her homework.

"Sally, can Lucy and I have some time to talk." Sally smiled as she watched the two standing in the living room.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Charlie glared at his sister with frustration. She went to grab her coat and chuckled.

"My sweet baboo is probably wondering where I have been this whole time,anyways. Tell mom I will be home in a while." She got out and slammed the door, leaving the two alone.

"Imagine," Charlie began. "Linus could never stand her calling him that. Now it doesn't phase him one bit!" Lucy rolled her eyes and put her hand in Charlie's coat pocket t hat she borrowed,removing an envelope from the pocket.

"Let me make one thing quite clear, Charlie. I am the psychologist here. I have always been. Long before I decided to go to school for it. If you think that somehow you can change that, you are all wrong." Charlie Brown raised his eyebrow and paused.

"I have no clue what you are talking about,Lucy."

She took off the rain coat and threw it at Charlie. He laughed in response, trying to hide his face from Lucy.

"You think you can just come up to me and try to tell me about life. Tell me what I should or should not do and then leave me alone to fend for myself. Is that what you think you can do?" Charlie shock his head.

"Good grief,Lucy!" She paced back and forth.

"Is that all you can say, Charlie Brown? Or should I say, Chuck? "

"Lucy,"

"Mr. Brown is probably what I should be calling you. After all, you are a guidance counselor now. Well, Mr. Brown, I have always guided you in the right direction! You think you can do better? Huh?" Charlie grabbed the envelope from her hand and looked as if he was about to tear it to shreds. She jolted forward,attempting to retrieve it from him.

"What do you care if I tear this letter up?" Charlie asked.

"Because, I do. Now, hand it back. Hand it back or I'll..."

"You'll what?" Charlie put his hand on his hip and the other hand the letter behind his back.

"Just give it back. Please." A tear fell from her eyes. She covered her wet face with her cold hands. Charlie didn't know how to react. He returned the envelope back to her and smiled.

"You okay,Lucy?" She nodded her head and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so. Should have expected something like this to happen one day. He always had that dream of making it big one day. Beethoven was his hero. I knew I couldn't have stopped him. He's happy now, Charlie. He's finally happy." Lucent over to his bean bag chair and plopped down. She chuckled and looked back at Charlie.

"Who knew that someday I would be the one coming to you for advice. I mean, I finally got a great job,finished school. And then when I thought I had it all...then maybe I didn't." Charlie shrugged his shoulders and sat next to her.

"Well, maybe what you need was something you never thought you needed." Lucy looked at him as if he had two heads.

"You sure sound wishy-washy!That much I am sure hasn't changed."

"That's not how it sounds,Lucy."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I am saying," he began as he got up to grab a blanket from the closet nearby for his friend.

"Maybe you didn't need Schroeder. I mean, sure you might keep in touch and stay friends. That's not what I meant." He went over to Lucy and put the blanket around her shoulders.

"He will always be an important part of your life and you will be an important part of his. Sometimes people are meant to be in your life for a small part of your life while others may be there for longer." She smiled and opened the letter that was in her pocket. She handed it over to Charlie who sat back next to her.

"What does that have anything to do with this?" He slowly unfolded it and peered at the small writing. He then gave it back to Lucy.

"Don't worry about that,Lucy. What I'm saying is all you need is you. I gave up on the little red haired girl years ago. I thought that if she didn't like me, everything I did in life was a mistake and that I will always be a block head. " Lucy gasped.

"Charlie,I..." He put his finger against her lips.

"I learned that you have to believe in yourself. Everything will fall into place after that." Lucy smiled and got up. Charlie followed behind her. She leaned in and embraced him. He stroked her head as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you,Charlie Brown."

"Anytime, Lucy. Anytime. Now, go home to your brother. He has been worried sick about you!" She shook her head.

"You know,for being such a block head,you have a big heart." She walked over to the door and turned back to Charlie and then looked at the letter.

"I will cherish this forever." He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

Charlie grabbed his coat and umbrella and turned the outside light on.

"It's getting foggy outside. Let me walk you home." He held her hand,protecting her from the darkness surrounding her. Neither of them said a word on their trip back to her house. Looking ahead of them, their front porch light was on.

"Let Sally know I'm here.".She nodded her head.

"You take care of yourself,you hear?" She nodded her head,speechless. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek,squeezing her hand gently. She glided in through the front door, Sally leaving behind her. Linus awaited her near the door.

"How are you?" Lucy gave her brother a hug and handed him the note inn her hand. Confused, he opened the letter, a huge grin came across his face as he read the letter.

~Lucy, if you feel alone and helpless, I am here. If you feel sad and want a shoulder to cry on,I am here. If you want to share a moment of happiness, I am here. Never give up! You are special. You are loved.-CB~

...

Charlie looked around him and noticed the sun was shining. It was going to be a great turned to his left to see a figure coming towards him. She was glowing with happiness as she held a little bundle in her arms.

"Grandpa, someone wanted to see you," the woman said to him. He took the baby from her arms. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He held the baby close to him and looked up at Lucy who was standing in front of him.

"You are loved,Charlie Brown. You are loved."


End file.
